STOMP Effects
Stomp Effects Overview and Demo Video The Fender Mustang amp includes 11 on-board Stomp effect "pedals" organized into 3 effect categories. See Built-In Effects, for high level description of each type of effect. * Overdrive/Distortion/Fuzz ** Ranger Boost = Dallas RangeMaster Treble Booster ** Greenbox = Ibanez Tube Screamer Overdrive ** Overdrive = Fender Drive Pedal ** Fuzz = Vox Tone Bender ** Orangebox = Boss DS1 ** Blackbox = ProCo "The Rat" ** Big Fuzz = Big Muff * Wah ** Wah = VOX V487A Wah-Wah (Fixed) ** Touch Wah = VOX V487A Wah-Wah (Dynamic) * Compressors ** Simple Compressor = Dunlop MXR Dyna Comp ** Compressor = Boss CS-3 Compressor Sustainer Ranger Boost *Modeled on Dallas Rangemaster Treble Booster *Treble boosters increase signal strength and tones at the higher end of the spectrum. They were used to overdrive amplifiers (mostly dark sounding, British tube models) in order to create a more distorted yet focused sound. By the 1980s, they had become obsolete. Guitarists used overdrive pedals instead, in a similar fashion. *Settings: **Level - Adjusts the output level of the effect **Gain - Adjusts amount of gain (distortion) **Locut - High frequency band pass filter (100% = maximum treble) **Bright - Boosts high frequencies (100% = maximum treble) Greenbox *Modeled on Ibanez Tube Screamer Overdrive *The Tube Screamer Overdrive is used to try to mimic the sound of a vintage tube amplifier. The classic Tube Screamer sound includes a "mid-hump," which means that the circuit accentuates frequencies between the bass and treble ranges (mid-frequencies). Softer clipping than Distortion and Fuzz pedal. *Settings: **Level - Adjusts the output level of the effect **Gain - Adjusts amount of gain (distortion) **Tone - High frequency band pass filter (100% = maximum treble) **Blend - Blend of signal (0%) and effected signal (100%) Overdrive *Modeled on Fender Drive Pedal *Like the Greenbox (Tube Screamer), the Overdrive pedal emulates the sound of an overdriven tube amp (e.g., more distortion and some tube clipping). *Settings: **Level - Adjusts the output level of the effect **Gain - Adjusts amount of gain (distortion) **Low - Low frequency band pass filter (100% = max bass) **Mid - Mid-range frequency band pass filter (100% = max mid) **High - High frequency band pass filter (100% = max treble) **Blend - Blend of signal (0%) and effected signal (100%) Fuzz *Modeled on VOX Tone Bender Fuzz *Fuzz is a distortion type that transforms the input nearly into a square wave and adds complex overtones with a frequency multiplier. Sounds more processed and artificial than overdrive and distortion effects. *VOX version of the Tone Bender has more treble response (good for dark British amps, too trebly for Fender clean amps). *Settings: **Level – Adjusts the output level of the effect **Gain – Adjusts amount of gain/distortion (100% = max distortion) **Octave – Controls the level of the octave doubled voice (0 = less fuzz; 10 = more fuzz) **Low – Low frequency band pass filter (100% = max bass) **High – High frequency band pass filter (100% = max treble) Orangebox *Modeled on Boss DS1 *Emulates the sound of a heavily overdriven tube amp, with harder clipping than overdrive effects and altering the guitar’s sound more than overdrive effects. *Settings: **Level – Adjusts the output level of the effect **Dist – Adjusts distortion (100% = max distortion) **Tone – High frequency band pass filter (100% = max treble) Blackbox *Modeled on ProCo "The Rat" *Emulates the sound of a heavily overdriven tube amp, with harder clipping than overdrive effects and altering the guitar’s sound more than overdrive effects. *Settings: **Level – Adjusts the output level of the effect **Distortion – Adjusts distortion (100% = max distortion) **Filter – High frequency pass band pass filter (0% = max treble/brightness) Big Fuzz *Modeled on Big Muff *Fuzz is a distortion type that transforms the input nearly into a square wave and adds complex overtones with a frequency multiplier. Sounds more processed and artificial than overdrive and distortion effects. *Settings: **Level – Adjusts the output level of the effect **Tone– High frequency band pass filter (100% = max treble) **Sustain – Increases sustain (100% = max sustain); volume jump is by-product Wah *Modeled on VOX V847A Wah-Wah (Fixed) *Wah is a type of guitar effects pedal that alters the tone of the signal to create a distinctive effect, mimicking the human voice, creating a "wacka-wacka" funk styled rhythm or used to boost certain frequencies by keeping it in a single position, emphasizing the "sweet spot" in the tonal spectrum of an instrument. *Settings: **Mix – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Freq – High frequency band pass filter (100% = more treble) **Heel/Toe Freq – Sets the highest/lowest frequencies filtered for the virtual heel and toe positions, virtually pivoting the pedal (100% = max treble) **High Q – Band pass filter controlling width of frequencies filtered, affecting tone (On = narrower range, more treble) Touch Wah *Modeled on VOX V847A Wah-Wah (Dynamic) *Adds a “touch” effect that reads signal level (i.e., string strike) and adjusts effect proportionally. *Settings: **Mix – Controls the ratio of the effected and original signals; the “wet/dry mix” (100% = max effect) **Sensitivity – Controls degree that effect will react to touch (100% = max effect) **Min Freq – Adjusts the frequency the wah relaxes to when your playing volume is at a minimum (100% = max treble) **Max Freq – Adjusts the frequency the wah sweeps to when your playing volume is at a maximum (100% = max treble) **High Q – Band pass filter controlling width of frequencies filtered, affecting tone (On = narrower range, more treble) *Also known as Envelope Filter. Much more info on envelope filters here. Simple Compressor *Modeled on Dunlop MXR Dyna Comp *Compressors reduce the dynamic range volume spikes from guitar. Softening it when too loud and loudening it when it’s too soft. *Settings: **Type – Dials the amount of compression (Low-Med-Hi-Max) Compressor *Modeled on Boss CS-3 Compressor Sustainer *Compressors reduce the dynamic range volume spikes from guitar. Softening it when too loud and loudening it when it’s too soft. Dynamic range compression *Settings: **Level – Adjusts the output level of the effect **Threshold – Sound level where the Compressor dis/engages **Ratio – Amount of signal compression (measured in dBs) **Attack – How quickly compression reacts to the signal **Release – Duration of compression, after falling back below the threshold